Un conte d'aujourd'hui
by Lynn Aerama et Littlething
Summary: Voilà ce qui arrive quand deux folles sont dans un état second...des nez qui frétillent et des bocaux qui chantent...un scénar’? Où ça? Amateur de contes de fées, Lisez...
1. Igor Igor ça vit!

Titre : **Contes d'aujourd'hui** (pourrave l'intitulé, je vous l'accorde)

Autrettes : Littlething (aussi appelée littlelight allez savoir pourquoi...) Et Lynn qui n'a pas eu son krit&krat ( lynnou ? -blougloublop ? -Tu baves)

Base : Gundam wing. Enfin, du moins, c'est le nom que l'on pouvait lui donner avant que nous ne décidions de commencer une carrière de fanfiquettes... Nos condoléances les plus sincères.

Genre : Remaniage de contes (plus remaniagé y a pas) On espère (je dis bien on espère) que ça ne partira pas en live... Mais : regarde l'état de melponese : Je ne promets rien...Nous sommes capables de faire... JxGxUxOxS... ( : jette un regard à melponese : : grand sourire : ) Y a que cette image mentale qui peut la calmer...

Disclamer :Ils ... Je.... ( :s'effondre en pleurant dans les bras de sa copine : J'yyyyy arriiiiiiverait jamais : ....- Mais si, mais si tu as pris ton Prozac, tout devrai bien se passer. Mais je maiiiiiiiiiiiis.... Tu veux pas le dire pour moi ? – Heuuuu....) C'est à dire qu'en fait il se trouve que moi et ma copine nous n'avons pas comme qui dirait nous n'avons pas la chance d'avoir enfin de posséder ces garçons en fin je veux dire ces adolescents et ben qu'en fait baaaaaa... Y SONT PAS A NOUUUUUUUUS.....Ouiiiiiiiinnnnnnn....snif, snif

Note de lynn : ...vu ce qu'on va leur faire, Bandai en voudra plus...on pourra les garder ? !!

Chapitre 1 

**(Igor, Igor... ça vit !)**

Nous sommes une trentaine, peut-être plus. Trente humains qui vont subir la pire infamie du monde : la visite médicale. Une amie me regarde, inquiète :

« - Tu es prêt ?

-Oui.

-Cela fait plaisir de te voir si rassuré. Tu te souviens de la dernière fois ?

-Oui ma puce, mais ... We will survive ! »

La salle est peu éclairée, conférant à cette assemblée une impression de fantasmagorie dérangeante.

Nous sommes dans un labo dépendant de l'armée. On nous a fait venir là, nous, soldats de notre fière patrie, pour nous faire charcuter.

Ce n'est pas banal, c'est vrai, d'avoir la phobie des visites. Mais vous n'avez jamais subi les piqûres de Mlle (Mlle !) Epolasse.

On nous a fait remplir un questionnaire du genre : « Vous rencontrez un martien dans votre baignoire. Que lui dites-vous ? » Je n'ai su que répondre en premier lieu. C'était abrupt et complètement inattendu.

Alors j'ai répondu les premières choses qui me sont venues à l'esprit. Celui qui lisait ma « copie » a eu un spasme nerveux que je soupçonne fort d'être zygomatieux...

Je ne préfère pas savoir ce que cela va donner.

J'observe un peu les autres membres du groupe disparate que nous formons. Assis sur le canapé défoncé qui trône au milieu de la pièce, se trouve un couple à l'expression douce, calme et serein. On les connaît très bien eux. Un jour où les généraux ont vu que le moral des troupes baissait, on a du faire des élections de miss caserne 232. Pitoyable non ?

On a fait comme on a pu avec les moyens du bord.

Ils sont mièvres ces deux là ! Oui chuis jaloux, mais bon. C'est pas possible d'être aussi « carte postale ». Moi je suis plutôt petit et comble de malheur chauve malgré mes quarante-cinq ans à peine compté. La vie est injuste.

Installés autour de la table en bois appuyée sur le mur, il y a une dizaine de personnes. J'ai du mal à me souvenir qui est qui, mais ma mémoire, dans un sursaut d'héroïsme finit enfin par me donner sa réponse. C'est vrai que rien ne pousse sur mon crâne, mais c'est pas pour autant que c'est Hiroshima là dedans non'didiou !

Le cantinier que je soupçonne fort d'être un ogre, regarde avec perversité mon amie. Bas les pattes !... Pardon.

Un gothique (il s'est engagé par erreur, il était en plein trip death) regarde de travers le couple « frident, parce que je le veau bien » (Nda : non ce n'est pas une faute d'orthographe). Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Hem ! Restons objectif.

Un petit homme recroquevillé sur lui-même marmonne quelque chose à propos du coût d'une visite qui ne sert à rien. Je me souviens qu'il était trésorier... Quel beau métier ! Original.

Il règne un silence religieux dans la pièce, seulement entrecoupé de gloussements de la part d'un crét...pardon ricaneur. (Ah politiquement correcte quand tu nous tiens !). Celui là est inconnu (pardon pour le mauvais jeu de mot) au bataillon.

Trois autres personnes discutent avec animation. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ils font des spéculations sur la grosseur de l'aiguille cette année...J'hésite à entamer une conversation.

Mais je m'ennuie et attendre n'arrange pas l'état de mes nerfs déjà sur le point de jouer la 15ème symphonie de Bach en sol bémol majeur (quand on tire sur un nerf et qu'on le lâche ça fait un jôli bruit...) :

« -L'un de vous sait quelque chose à propos de la visite de cette année ?

L'un de mes interlocuteurs finit par me répondre avec l'air de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas que, quand on fait une sale tronche, un courant d'air et ça reste à vie :

-Je ne sais pas et ça commence sérieusement à m'agacer ! Merde quoi ! On nous convoque, on vient et y nous font attendre ! C'est intolérable !

Oula ! Bad karma...

-Ne vous échauffez pas comme cela. Ils ont sûrement une bonne raison ! ,dis-je avec bonhomie (ce que je n'aurai jamais du faire)

Et il renchérit, tout content d'avoir trouver un moyen de calmer sa tension :

-Non mais je vous jure ! Et vous ça ne vous fait rien de rester à attendre comme ça !

Je sens que mon contrôle olfactif est en train de s'intensifier. En français corrects : j'ai de la fumée qui commence à sortir par mes nas, pardon, narines.

-Oui mais moi je ne hurle pas sur mes congénères !

-C'est pourtant ce que vous venez de faire dit très calmement un homme aux yeux chafouins.

-Je...Bon reprenons avec calme. Quelqu'un sait quelque chose à propos de cette visite ?

Et un, deux, trois :

-Non.

-Forminaaaaaable...

La porte s'ouvre brutalement, révélant un savant en blouse blanche. Il nous regarde, amusé.

-On vous entend jusqu'au labo.

-Au risque de céder à la réplique la plus idiote de toute l'histoire du cinéma, je pose une très simple question. Qu'allez vous faire de nous ?

-Des expériences.

-C'était pas sensé n'être qu'une visite médicale ?

-Vous en saurez plus dans quelques minutes. »

Je me résigne à me taire et suis cet énergumène dans les longs couloirs tortueux qui mène probablement au labo.

Toujours ce silence ! Juste le bruit et l'écho de nos pas me parviennent. Nous finissons par atterrir devant une grande porte blindée.

Notre guide fait quelques manip' et ouvre l'obstacle de fer. Le spectacle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus étonnant. Neuf tables d'opérations jumelles sont éparpillées dans l'immense salle. Des savants en blouse blanche s'affairent autour d'étranges instruments et de différentes sortes d'organes ... Pas vraiment humains.

Une queue avec des écailles rouges, Un long nez pointu qui frétille toutes les dix secondes... Je reste fasciné devant cette caverne d'Ali Baba remplie d'horreurs.

Adossés contre un mur, des drôles de bocaux remplis de fumées de différentes couleurs, échappent des petits bruit suraigu. Un bocal rouge, un autre rose... Qu'est-ce ?

Les savants se sont enfin rendu compte de notre présence. Ils finissent par se rassembler en masse compacte devant nous. Enfin l'un d'entre eux se décide à nous expliquer le pourquoi du comment :

« - Bien. Vous savez maintenant que nous allons pratiquer des expériences. Elles sont de nature très étrange mais seront essentielles pour l'avènement de la guerre qui...

Il nous sortit le blabla habituel du petit soldat moyen. A savoir : tu combats le méchant pays qui nous veux du mal , tu meures au front et tu te tais. Je hais le chauvinisme primaire... Et je n'ai pas du tout confiance en ce pseudo savant qui ressemble plus à docteur foldingue qu'à Pasteur.

- Mais pourquoi une telle ...

Je l'ai déjà dit ,l'avènement de cette guerre.

Il n'y a pas de risques ?

Je vais être franc. Oui.

Un grand brouhaha consterné s'amplifie dans la grande salle

Pourquoi nous faire subir ça ? Ce n'est... Enfin vous nous avez choisi dans un but précis ?

Suivant les caractéristiques que vous avez notées sur le questionnaire.

Je sens une grande lassitude m'envahir. Et voilà ,fallez que ça tombe sur moi...

Alors avec un grand sourire de savant fou en manque de tortures il grince :

Installez vous nous allons commencer...


	2. Courage, fuyez nobles lecteurs

Titre : Un conte d'aujourd'hui.

Auteuses Lynn(qui n'a _toujours_ pas eu son kritekrat) et Littlething(qui va se suicider quand elle va lire mon chapitre).

Série C'est un anime, j'en suis sûre...euh...Ranma ½ ? Yu-Gi-Oh ? GTO ? Jeanne et Serge ? Dragon Ball ? Attendez ça va me revenir...Gundam Wing(merci l'oreillette!!)

Genre : Humour(pas drôle mais c'est Lynn qui l'a écrit, c'est normal) Fantasy(et oui comme fanficquettes on est très fantasques) et Delirium Tremens(ah ça c'est le cas de le dire... euh.. de l'écrire !!)

Spoiler : 'A pas !

Avertissements : C'est Lynn qu'a écrit ce chapitre, du haut de ses même pas 4 ans d'âge mental !!

Disclamer : Lynn : A NOUS A NOUS A NOUS ILS SONT A NOUS !!!

Littlething : C'est bien, prend tes calmants maintenant...

Lynn : A NOUS A NOUS A Nous a nous...rzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Littlething : La pauvre...pour chaque disclamer elle nous fait ça... il lui faut une dose d'éléphant niveau drogues de cheval(ou chevaux, la grammaire and us...)pour la calmer dans ces moments-là... Chapitre 2

**(Ou « où qu'il est passé notre cerveau ? »)**

Quelque part en antarctique 

_Duo POV_

Ils ont pas plus naze comme bled pour foutre une base qu'ils savent très bien qu'on va la détruire(ndlaly : en même temps pour se fritter aux G-boys...faut pas être très malin et/ou suicidaire) ?! Je gèle. Je gè-le. Je.Me.Les.Gèle. Je vais donc réchauffer un peu l'ambiance. Dès qu'on aura trouvé leur p de base, ils vont le sentir passer, : ton d'outre-tombe : le courroux de Shinigami sera terrible !!!

-MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!

Wufei -Observons l'effet du froid sur un débile profond.

Quatre -Tu exagères un peu quand même...

Wufei -Pardon, c'est méchant pour les débiles profonds.

Trowa, fidèle à lui-même - ...

Heero, signe d'approbation intense – Hn.

Duo, mine boudeuse – Bon on va la trouver cette base ,oui ?

Wufei –On attendait que tu arrêtes de faire le c... Pardon de t'exprimer.

Quatre – En parlant de base...

Sur les conseils de notre tête blonde intercoloniale, nous nous mettons en route.

**xxx**

Ca fait 5 heures et 17 minutes qu'on marche dans nos gundams(ndlaly : les gundams marchent et les G-boys sont dedans), et je commence à penser que mon divin postérieur ne s'en remettra jamais... mais... soyons optimistes, Heero dit qu'on en a presque fait la moitie... presque...

**xxx**

Ca fait à présent 10 heures et 45 minutes que mon si beau beau derrière subit la marche forcée. Je souffre. Et pas en silence.

J'ai mal au c !!!

Heero – On est presque arrivés.

Duo – Tu m'as dit ça, ya trois heures...

Heero – 2 heures et 52 minutes.

Duo – N'essaye pas de te faire plus intelligent que tu ne l'es.

Heero – Je te grumpf.

Duo – Je vais te.... YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! LA BASE! MERCI SHISHI MOUMOUR !

Heero – Baka !

Wu Fei – Je suis d'accord avec Yuy !

Duo – Que tu es cruel Wufou(ndaly : putain le surnom à la con, je me suis dépassée là...)!!

Wu Fei, on croirait presque un SD tellement il est furax : MAAAAAAAAAAXWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL !!!!

Quatre -Calmes-toi voyons Wufei on arrive...

Et la 04 le stratège va nous faire part du plan..

Quatre –Voilà le plan...

Qu'est-ce que je pensais déjà ? Bon je crois que la vaut mieux que je l'écoute...

Quatre toujours – 01 distrait le Talgueese pendant que 02 et 05 partent poser les explosifs et enfin 05 les manganacs et moi on part détruire les MS. Commentaires ?

Duo – Non mais une question...

Quatre – Oui ?

(ndaly : pourquoi ils ont pas organisé leur plan plus tôt? Une mission ça se prépare...)

Duo- Z'avez rien à grailler les mecs ?

Wufei – Abruti !

Duo – Tu soliloques maintenant Wuchou ?

Wufei – Hmpfgrblfkph(et oui vous l'avez deviné, il s'étouffe !) !!

Heero – La. Mission.

Trowa, toujours aussi fidèle à lui-même - ...

Quatre – OK Trowa ! On y va !

Duo -Tu sais parler le Trotro ??!

Wufei, presque en même temps -Tu parles le Barton ??!

Quatre, rougissant derechef -On a pas une mission ?!?

Heero -En. Route.

Ecouter Heero. Ne pas faire de commentaires. Mais...c'est plus fort que moi, la tentation est trop forte !! Heero va me tuer. Est-ce la raison ou la connerie qui triomphera ?

-Ok on y va Fei ?!

Pendant que mon Wuffinouninouchet-à-moi—tiens celle là je la sortirai... quand le moment sera venu...—bouillonnait de rage et pas qu'intérieurement—j'aurai presque cru voir de la fumée lui sortir par les oreilles, je dois trop lire de mangas—nous partons pour une mission banale au possible, à ça près que mon si parfait fessier vient de rendre l'âme(ndlaly : reportez-vous au titre du chapitreT.T). Bon...je suis de corvée explosifs, donc deathscythe ne m'est d'aucune utilité, et puis j'aurai du mal à entrer dans la base sans en sortir... allons-y gaiement(bave, bave...)!! D'abord, je dois sortir de mon armure mobile...

-Hop !

SCHBLARF

Wufei -T'es con ou tu le fais exprès Maxwell ? Ah ! J'oubliais ! Con et Maxwell, un pléonasme !

Duo -Je me rétame la gueule et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est m'insulter ?!

Wufei -Oui.

Mais c'est qu'il est rancunier en plus d'être chiant !!

Duo -Je te merde d'abord !!

Wufei -Mission.

Duo -C'est la réplique à Hee-man ça !!

Wufei -Bon on y va ou on établi un campement ?!

Duo -Ouais ouais j'arrive...

_Heero POV_

Merquise...la dernière fois tu as failli me battre...j'ai bien pensé failli ... tu vas voir... je suis déterminé (ndlaly : et voilà j'ai le générique dans la tête...Just wild beat...euh...) à gagner!

Wing contre Talgueese... le duel s'annonce... distrayant... d'ailleurs pour l'appâter je vais... ah non... je suis déjà repéré, il arrive...

_Zechs POV_

Te voilà... je vais te latter pilote 01... tu as beau être courageux... tu ne gagneras pas cette fois !!

-Pilote 01, viens te battre !!

Number 01 le bien nommé – Hn.

Zechs – Je vais gagner cette-fois !

_30 secondes plus tard_

Vois féminine – Merquise voyons, si vous continuez vous allez vous faire tuer !! Il est plus fort que vous et votre gundam est presque en miettes !!

Zechs – Je ne me rendrai pas, je ne me rendrai plus Noin !!

Lucrezia – Mais Zechs... vous allez y rester si vous vous entêtez !!

Elle s'inquiète pour moi ?! C'est mignon... oh non je me fais des idées...

Lucrezia – Zechs arrêtez je vous en prie !!!

Je fantasme ou c'est la deuxième fois qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom en moins d'une minute ?

_Petit intermède : Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi Heero n'attaque pas !? Eh bien je suppose, enfin je pense que c'est parce qu'il est franc et loyal (et qu'il sera plus fier de sa victoire s'il démembre ce putain de Talgueese dans les règles de l'art !!) mon petit brun aux yeux prussiens!_

_Fin de l'intermède_

Et là je sais pas pourquoi mais...

-JE ME RENDS !!!

-Hn !

_Heero POV_

Tout ce trajet m'a fatigué, Merquise vient de sortir du Talgueese et... et il a l'oreille droite pointue !! C'est normal, c'est normal, ça doit être Duo qui m'a mis quelque chose dans mon café et ça provoque des hallucinations... Merquise a une oreille pointue... merde ! Il.A.Une.Oreille.Pointue. Je vais rejoindre les autres, je crois qu'ils ont fini, la base vient d'exploser. Et Zechs Merquise a l'oreille droite pointue.


End file.
